The White Seraphic Rings
by AnarchyPurpleAngel
Summary: this is the story of Elizabeth pezarrozi,a 18 year old girl that just wanted a change of life,but will her life be that easy now that she met the vongola and cavallone families? will she be able to survive that world? and what secret the ring that she has hides? -DINO X OC-
1. Chapter 1:the begining

Elizabeth's POV:

-our world,Italy,01/12/13,06:49 P.M-

I was walking down to the park,it was raining,so I had to hurry.

I had my incantation book with me,so I would pick the right flowers I need for the spell.

I...wanted to have another life...

another life...in another place,were it might be bloody and gloomy...but its still better.

I walked into the park,and crouched in front of a bush with thorns covering it.

and saw a beautiful orange rose,the edges of the petals were blue,as I smiled I tried to pick it up carefully,when all the roses pricked my skin,I let out a yelp in pain.

''ouch...'' I said,softly.

as I walked down the street,the little cuts in my skin were slowly bleeding,I sat down for a while,got out my umbrella and wraped my hand in bandages.

when I finished,I got out my book and one of my pencils and started writing on the list that I made.

''blue candle:check...a phoenix rose:check...a piece of paper:check...a marker:check...faith in the impossible...'' I said as I looked up...

''check''


	2. meeting reborn

Elizabeth's Pov

I walked back to my house,went to the treehouse in my garden and sat down.

I got all the things out of my backpack,and placed them on the floor.

then I walked to a little box and opened it,all the things that I would take with me were inside.

I placed everything in my backpack,with my pencils,one eraser,one sharpener and two sketch books in it,and closed it.

I sat in the ground,and looked at the ring my mother gave me,with a little smile I started the spell.

''Write your name and date of birth on the piece of paper, followed by your wish.'' I did what the book told me and wrote my full name and my birth date.

''elizabeth marie di pezzarozi , january 1'' I wrote in the paper,folded the paper three times and placed it on the floor,the blue and the white candle aside the rose in the vase.

''repeat the spell three times'' I read out loud and started.

''While many without faith may dismiss I promise I will always believe in this wish,And in the things I am yet to learn...''

''So grant me this wish I soulfully yearn''

when I finished I started burning the paper in both candles,I laid down in the floor to wait till it consumed,I fell asleep.

-next morning-

when I woke up I saw a beautiful white hand mirror with a rose in it,I was atonished...the rose...was the same I brought.

I lifted it up carefully,and looked in its back,two texts engraved in it.

''Elizabeth Marie Di Pezzarozi,january 1''

and...

''this wish has been granted,it cant be reversed though,it will help you in that world,sing the song you yearn in all those years,and touch the feather when you are ready to go''

I read out loud,and packed my incantation book inside of my backpack ,grabbing my pegasus plush and placing it inside too.

as I closed and put it on my back I started singing.

''ru ru ruru ru ru~''

''ah,la la lala~''

the frame of the mirror started glowing a white,pure light as the flower started giving some fire orange lights,when the lights started surrounding me,it felt so warm..

..and pure..

''ru ru ru ru ruru ru ruru~''

''ah~ la lala la la lala''

when the lights surrounded me,I opened my eyes soflty as my backpack zipped out and my pegasus plush flew out,transforming into an orb of blue light.

''ah~ la la lala la la~''

I touched the feather soflty,everything around me becoming white,as the light engulfed me I appeared in a park,still holding the mirror...when I looked around,my eyes stopped in someone...and I couldn't believe who it was...

''ciaossu!''

* * *

hey! the writer its here,so this is the first KHR fanfiction I make..and the song that I tried to make it seem like eli was singing is:Angel Cradle from the shugo chara OST ^^;

so enjoy! KHR doesnt belong to me,elizabeth does belong to me.


	3. the seraphic 10th generation!

Elizabeth POV

there he was...reborn...that reborn!,and he was on a white and blue horse with beautiful wings,wait a second...was that my pegasus?

''I believe that this flame pegasus its yours...elizabeth pezzarozi''he said,looking at me with those big black eyes.

''how do you know my name?...'' I asked,still holding the mirror.

''i've been waiting for you...you are special for this world'' he said,smiling

''what?..''I said,placing the mirror in my backpack.

''i'll explain to you when we get to the namimori school,hop in!'' he said,pulling my hand softly for me to get on the horse.

I got on the horse,and it started flying,I looked around,and smiled...finally...I was free,free from my stupid life..

when we got on the roof of the school,there were 5 people..

gokudera,tsuna,dino,yamamoto,hibari and ryohei...

''reborn! why were you takin soo-'' tsuna said,looking at me

''u-um...h-hello! I am Elizabeth pezarrozi'' I said,waving at all of them

''i'm gokudera!''

''hello,i'm yamamoto''

''hibari kyoya''

''i-im tsuna!''

''i'm ryohei!''

then I felt someone kneeling infront of me.

''and i'm dino cavallone!'' he said,looking at the wings of my horse..

''wow,such a nice rain flame pegasus'' he said,smiling.

''actually...dino'' reborn said,hopping out of the horse and walking to him..

''thats not a rain flame pegasus...its a saint white sky flame pegasus'' he said,smiling

all of the guys stood atonished,looking at reborn,he just looked at me,smiling.

''welcome,seraphic 10th'' he said,adjusting his hat.

''what?!''


	4. the story

Tsuna's POV

d-did reborn just say ''seraphic 10th''?..is...is elizabeth-san...

a mafia boss?

dino's POV

I stood there,looking at elizabeth then at reborn.

she is a mafia boss?b-but how? w-when? w-what is this ''seraphic famiglia'' reborn is talking about?.

Normal POV:

''r-reborn...what do you mean?'' elizabeth said,gripping her skirt softly.

''eli-chan...have you ever wondered why you were orphan? why you ended up in such a disastrous life?'' reborn said,looking at elizabeth.

she nodded.

''i'll tell you why...''

''your mother was the ninth boss of the seraphic family,an ally of the cavallone and the vongola...''

''with 27,000 members,the seraphic family was invincible''

''even the 9th boss gave birth to a beautiful child,that was you...eli-chan''

''but then,the varia...''

''they launched an attack at the seraphic HQ,killing all the saint white seraphic guardians...and pressumably,your mother''

elizabeth looked down,hugging her legs.

''the number of member reduced to 5,000,but...when the attack was happening''

''the saint white cloud guardian came to me,tsuna's dad and dino's dad,to take you to a secure place''

''we all agreeded''

''we took you to that hell of a place,knowing that there you would be safe...''

''and it was planned,that in your 18th birthday,you would come back,to your real life,and home''

elizabeth looked at reborn,her eyes full in tears..

''tell me...are there saint white seraphic rings?''she asked,grabbing dino's hand to get up.

''actually,yes...and you have the yours on right now...''he said,pointing at the ring in her finger.

elizabeth looked at the ring and sighed.

''it actually...works alike tsuna's ring...just that..'' reborn said,getting infront of elizabeth.

''you remember the song...right?'' he said,staring at her.

''y-yes...''

''would you sing it right now?''

''o-ok..''

Elizabeth POV:

I placed both of my hands in my chest,the jem in the ring glowing elecric blue.

''ru ru ruru ru ru~''

''ah~ lala la lala la lala ~''

the guys were atonished,all the place was covered in lights of different colors,and then...out of nothing,the sun shined over me,revaling the silouette of...

my mom...

''ru ru ruru ru ru~''

''ah~ lala la lala la lala la lala ~''

I felt like she was with me,and I started crying.

I felt like two arms were warped around me,when I finished the song and looked back..

it was dino.

''that's how they work...the song its like a natural call for all the seraphic guardians too''reborn said,looking at me.

''do you mean?''

''yes,your subordinates are close...eli-chan'' he said,smiling.


End file.
